Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack with enhanced safety.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a battery cell is used as an energy source for a mobile device, an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, electricity and the like. Depending on the type of the external device to which it is applied, the form may change.
For electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, power tools and the like that consume much power and that operate a long time and require high power a high capacity battery module formed by electrically coupling a plurality of battery cells to increase output and capacity may be used. The battery module may increase an output voltage or output current depending on the number of battery cells that is internally mounted. A battery pack may be formed by electrically coupling a plurality of such battery modules.
Such battery packs used in power tools may be frequently used outdoors and when it rains. However, since there is no drainage structure for battery packs, moisture that is introduced into the battery pack may not be drained out. If moisture pools remain inside the battery pack, the protective circuit module may be short circuited, thereby damaging the battery pack.